To Cure the Curse
by InuOniShi
Summary: Kagome becomes lost in a forest alone, where she stumbles upon a kitsune. The small creature offers a proposition, in return for aiding Kagome in her search for Edo, Kagome must help her break her curse. Together with Shippo the team sets out only to encounter many hiccups along the way, such as the Prince of the Ookamis and the Lord of the Western Lands.
1. Lost and Found

**A/N:** So I've been getting back into the swing of things, finally deciding that I was going to begin writing again. After all, I can't stay away from my most loved hobby for long. You see, what happened here was an accident. Stinkin little plot bunnies I tell you. What I meant to have happen with this was actually to rewrite the first chapter of Unimaginable, to make it match my writing style as it is now, from what it was then... And suddenly one thing led to another and well, another story was created! I'm not even upset about it either cause I needed to start writing a new story anyways! It's all thanks to me hating the way my old writing style was when I was 14.

Also, one other thing. I get a LOT of comments and messages about people not liking my characters. I'm glad you guys can express your feelings to me. And honestly it does help. But, the main thing is, stories, more so fanfictions, are meant to be writen because you like what you are writing. So, if my characters end up Mary-Sue, it's alright with me. I love writing and no matter how it comes out or seems to others, I enjoy it just the same. Writing is for my enjoyment, my release of my depression. So, if you don't want to read, that is alright, I won't be offended or upset. I just need something to pour all of my emotions, stress and sadness into!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Lost and Found_

Her sight was blurry, tinted red with anger. Her feet tripped and slipped on the many roots and rocks that lined her path. Tree limbs and bushes scrapped at her, tearing and ripping her clothes. Her surroundings weren't familiar the only thing she knew; Inuyasha was behind her and she had to escape him. She had to get away from him.

_How could he,_ she thought angrily as she fought her way through the shrubbery, _how could he do this to me?_

She just couldn't understand what she could have possibly done to warrant Inuyasha hurting her like this. She had always stood by his side, helping him and protecting him whenever she could. She had almost given her life many times just to make sure he kept his. So why? Why would he do this? Tears filled her eyes blurring her vision beyond repair.

Her foot collided with a rock sending her sprawling onto the ground. A groan of pain left her lips and she found she had no strength to stand, no strength to continue on. Her hands fisted into the dirt as a sob of agony shook her body. The tears finally spilt down her face, dropping like rain onto the ground.

No, she wouldn't let this defeat her. She had fought in too many battles, saved so many people, and survived too many horrors. She couldn't let something like this destroy her, destroy her hope. She didn't need him. If he didn't want her, that was fine, she didn't need his permission to remain here to live how she wanted. She was her own person.

Forcing herself to her feet she dusted herself off before beginning her travels again, _I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm stronger then this! I can't let my emotions take control! I can overcome this! I know I can!_

With her new found determination she forged forward, hoping that she was headed in the right direction. The heavy forest blocked her view of the sun, making it impossible to tell just what direction she was actually travelling in.

_I can't believe I forgot my backpack, _she grunted as she climbed over a fallen tree, _if I had brought that I would have my compus and wouldn't have to play these guessing games._

"Are you lost, ningen," a soft feminine voice asked.

Kagome spun around trying to find where the voice had come from. Her heart raced quickly beneath her chest, pounding loudly in her ears. Fear filled her entire being when she realized just how much danger she could be in by being by herself. Her hand encircled the hard wood of her bow, preparing to fight if it came down to it.

"No need for that," the voice spoke again, "I won't harm you."

Her eyes landed on the only living creature around; a small blue-grey kitsune. It laid atop the fallen tree, it's tail wrapped around itself acting like a pillow for it's sleek snout. It's large ears up and alert. It's shockingly bright violet eyes trained upon her, watching her every move.

_I'm hearing things, there is no way that voice is coming from that tiny kitsune. But, it's eyes, _she swallowed hard trying to repress her nervousness, _there is an intelligence in them that no ordinary animal has._

"You are wise for a ningen, picking up on me so quickly," the kitsune said, it's small jaws moving ever so slightly with the words.

"You aren't just an animal, you're a youkai," Kagome gasped, taking a step back.

The creature stood, stretching it's sleek body. Slowly it stalked toward her, staying on the fallen tree. It stopped in front of her, placing it's face centimetres away from her own.

"And you are a miko. You left my question unanswered, are you lost?"

"I," Kagome stuttered, "I... am."

The kitsune jumped from the tree, landing next to Kagome's feet. The small creature barely came up to mid-calf. It's fur was soft as it brushed against her legs. Another wave of fear coursed through Kagome. While the kitsune was small, it was a youkai and she couldn't forget that. Size in a youkai did not determine the strength of their power.

"What is your name?"

"My name," she paused briefly, "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome," the kitsune nodded, "I'm Nishiko."

"Nishiko," Kagome couldn't stop her hands from shaking, "if you don't plan on hurting me, what is it you want with me?"

"You are a miko, are you not?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"I was cursed," the kitsune offered, "a miko cursed me to be stuck inside a small version of my true form. It has been many years and the curse has yet to pass. I seek help in returning to my ningen form, I grow tired of this body."

"What makes you think I can help," Kagome asked softly, "I'm not exactly trained."

"I will help you find your way, to whatever it is you seek, in exchange for a promise that you will at least attempt to help me with this curse."

"I don't even know where to start," she stammered.

"You can start by not fearing me," Nishiko commented, "the smell of your fear is strong and will attract other youkai. I can protect you, but in this form I can only do so much."

Kagome laughed nervously, rubbing the back on her neck, "right. Sorry."

"Tell me, Kagome. What is it you seek?"

"The village of Edo, do you know of it?"

"Yes," Nishiko began walking in it's direction, "it is the village just outside the forest of Inuyasha. It is said that after everything the hanyou had done to disrupt the village they still accepted him as an ally. I have never stepped foot inside the village itself, only the forest."

Kagome followed along, her teeth gritted together to control her anger at the hanyou. The emotions from earlier flared up bright inside her completely washing away her fear.

"If you are headed to Edo, you must be the miko that travels with him along with the taijiya and the monk. What made you travel alone if you claim to be untrained?"

"Inuyasha, he," Kagome stopped herself and shook her head, "I don't know if I can trust you yet. I won't tell you personal information until I know you truly mean me no harm."

Nishiko grinned, a soft growl like laugh emitted from her, "you aren't as foolishly trusting as you seem. Fair is fair. I will tell you all you wish to know. I am in need of your help and if that means I must reveal every secret of myself to gain your trust, I will do so."

"How come I didn't sense you? Every time a youkai or hanyou comes close I can sense their youki, but you, my miko senses say you are only just an ordinary animal," she couldn't help herself from asking the question that had been bugging her since she stumbled upon Nishiko.

"It's a skill," Nishiko offered the truth, "I am a kitsune and we are highly skilled in stealth. Youkai will not bother an ordinary kitsune unless they are starving or hunting. However, with as quick and as small as I am, often they find trying to catch me not worth their effort or the meat I would provide."

_She must be miserable, stuck like that. Youkai would never take her seriously. She wouldn't be able to live a normal life that ningen bodied youkai did. It has to be lonely, hiding away from the world in order to survive._

"I never thought of that. It makes sense. Tell me, were you waiting for me, or was it just by chance that I stumbled across you," Kagome questioned curiously.

"I was sleeping," she admitted, "I woke up as you were climbing over the tree. I felt your foot hit my tail. I stayed still to keep from frightening you. I didn't notice right away that you were a miko. You wear such odd clothing."

She flushed, tugging on her ruined blue shirt. Her jeans hadn't faired much better, the denim torn and stained from her struggles through the forest. Her shoes, while dirty, were still in great condition.

"When I fully woke up, I caught a sense of your reiki. It was luck, I believe for both of us, that I chose that very spot to sleep and you chose that very spot to run to."

"Why were you cursed?"

Nishiko let out a breath of air that sounded something like a sigh, "I am the oldest daughter of Yuzuru. My father controlled most of the Western Area of the Northern lands. Unlike inus and ookamis, kitsunes don't often have packs, we just guard our lands and care for our kits. My father boasted that he was strong enough to care for his part of the lands without help from the Northern Lord, so the Northern Lord pulled his troops away from our lands, saying he would entrust us with it's care. Several months later a group of kitsunes attacked a village upon our lands.

"They did not know that those who harmed their people weren't apart of our family and they blamed us for their misfortune. It was me who got the blunt end of their anger. I was travelling like I normally did every summer. Usually when I walked through this certain village they never gave me any trouble, never even took a second look my way.

"It was a surprise when I ended up surrounded by ningens all bent on taking their revenge for something I didn't commit. The miko calmed them down and told them that for what happened I deserved a fate worse then death. That is when she placed this curse on me. I ran home and told my father of what happened and he went to the village demanding they explain themselves.

"He was able to figure everything out and get the village settled down but at the cost of the miko's life. I have been unable to find a miko since that would willingly walk in the presences of a youkai, much less aid them."

"How did you know that I wouldn't just purify you once you let me know you were there," Kagome watched the youkai carefully as she picked her way through the roughly made trail.

"You do not wear the robes of a miko. Upon you are clothes I have never before seen, that gave me hope that you might not hold the standards that mikos generally do. To know that you travel with a hanyou, further gave me faith that you will not purify me without reason."

"So, it was an accident that you were cursed like this? What happened to your family?"

"My family has long since passed. I am over seven hundred summers old. I had planned to take over my families lands when they passed away, but I was unable to do so and now someone else resides in my ancestral home proclaiming my lands for their own. After all, I have been gone for nearly three hundred summers and no one knows that I am still alive and believes that my family line no longer exists."

"Three hundred years," Kagome gasped, "you have been stuck like that for three hundred years? All alone?"

"Do not pity me," Nishiko's voice was soft, "it was an experience to learn from. Now that I have learned my lesson I wish to return so I may claim my families land once more."

"I don't pity you," she shook her head, "I am amazed by you. I admire you. You have survived for so long, all alone. That takes strength. Something I could never do. I would be lost without my family or friends."

"I was the odd one in my family," her growling laughter rumbled from her tiny body, "I wanted to be a part of a pack and envied the inus and ookamis that always got to enjoy such a life style. I had just decided that I would leave my family's dwelling and find a place for myself when I was cursed. Even had I left and found my own place and started a pack, I would have inevitably returned home upon their death."

"Will you tell me more about yourself and your family," Kagome asked eagerly.

Nishiko nodded, "there is not much to say. I was born to two kitsune youkai. I was the oldest, followed by two younger siblings. My youngest sibling died shortly after she was born. My other sibling, my brother, he lived till about two hundred years old. He died in a fight to defend our lands. My mother grew ill with sadness and passed away shortly after. Losing two kits was hard on her and she couldn't handle the strain.

"My father continued on protecting our lands, alone. Eventually he challenged a youkai for land and found out too late that the youkai in question was far too strong for him."

"But what about you," she shook her head, "I want to know about you and what life was like for you."

"Me? I was born during the season of fall. When I was born I suffered from an unknown illness. I was weak, I couldn't move on my own and for many summers my parents feared I was becoming worse and would die. Eventually I gained strength and the illness passed. I trained hard to become strong, no longer wishing to burden my parents with a weak child.

"I trained every day, telling myself that if I did not, I would fall ill again and I wished never for that to happen. I went through the illusion training that all kitsunes go through. I started late and was picked on by the others for being so old and still having to be taught illusions that I should already know. I paid no heed to them, wishing only to prove to myself and my parents that I could do it. I could be normal, like every healthy born kitsune.

"At one hundred summers old my parents finally allowed me to travel outside of our lands. That is when I found a pack of inus. I watched them for several days, curious and interested in the way life worked when one lived in a pack. After watching them I realized that I too wanted to one day live in a pack.

"My mother found out of my wish to have a pack and she begged me not to leave. I was so sick for so many summers, she didn't want me to leave just in case the illness came back. Unable to deny my mother I stayed within our lands. I instead visited ningen villages and enjoyed the company I craved with creatures youkai were raised to avoid.

"My parents disapproved of my choice, but they refused to stop me if that meant I would stay within our boarders. Their only worry was me getting in trouble with a miko. I suppose in a way they had right to worry, didn't they?"

Kagome tried to stop her laughter, it wasn't funny that Nishiko was stuck in her true form, but it was ironic. Instantly she felt better when Nishiko began to chuckle. Even if the situation hadn't been ideal, she was happy that Nishiko could still find amusement in the irony.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled brightly at her new found friend, "thank you for letting me know you."

"You are welcome. It's my pleasure to be able to speak with someone. It has been far too long since I have had a conversation."

"You asked me why I was travelling alone earlier," Kagome sighed sadly, "truth is I was running away. I was upset, hurt and I was weak."

"It takes strength to admit weakness," Nishiko stated firmly.

"I just don't understand," she whispered hopelessly, "I don't get why. I've been nothing but a great friend to him. I've been there for him, standing by his side even when he hurt me countless times before. I just don't understand what made him make such a decision."

"Do not force yourself to speak on it if you aren't ready to."

She furiously rubbed at the tears gathering in her eyes, "he picked her. He brought Kikyo into our group. He never asked, he never even told us. He just showed up with her and told me I could go home. I... I told him that if he really wanted me gone, I would just take him up on his offer and go home. That's when I ran away. I wanted to go home, but I couldn't determine what direction I was running in.

"Even if I went home, I could never fully stay away. I love it here and I have so many friends. I can't believe I left and just left them there to deal with this on their own."

"You will return in due time," her voice sounded wise, matching her true age, "for now give yourself time to grieve over the lost chance at love. One day you will find the right man for you and in that day you will be proud that you became strong and endured all that you did during this time," she glanced over her shoulder, "besides he is a friend and so are the others that travel with you and they are worth it, don't you think?"

Kagome gaped at her, stopping in her tracks, "they are worth it. They are worth all that pain and more. They are like family to me and I love them."

"Then I will protect you and after you are finished at your home, will return you to them. You have my word," Nishiko turned continuing forward.

"You... you don't think I was foolish for running away," Kagome asked, afraid of what answer might come.

"If you had planned to never return, I would have thought you foolish, but even though it hurts you plan to return. You will become stronger and face your fears and sadness."

"Thank you," she laughed, "it's funny, just a few hours ago I was afraid of you and now, I've felt the need to thank you more then once."

"You do not need to thank me. You are doing me a favour, it is only right that I return such kindness."

"But what am I doing for you other then trying to find a way to break the curse? Is the cure to the curse really worth all the kindness you are showing me?"

Nishiko nodded eagerly, "it isn't only a promise to help try and cure my curse that you have given me. Just by you simply talking with me, putting your trust in me and treating me like an actual youkai has taken away my loneliness and that is something I will never be able to repay you for."

"Nishiko," Kagome's voice was full of emotion, "if we break the curse, promise you will remain my friend."

"Of course, Kagome."

* * *

"The village is close," Nishiko's voice drew Kagome from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to actually come to my home with me," Kagome's voice was regretful, "but I'm sure Kaede wouldn't mind if you stayed with her while I am at home. I will only be gone for a day or two."

The kitsune chuckled, "reduced to the status of a household pet."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it I just didn't want you to be lonely," she stumbled over her words as she rushed to get them out.

"Worry not, I am not offended. I am glad that you would try your hardest to keep me from being lonely. Please, feel free to speak with Kaede and ask of her if I may sleep within her dwelling while you go see your family. I want to stay as close to Edo as possible so upon your return I may keep my word and take you to your friends."

As she finished her words the forest ended and the village laid out before them. They could easily see the villagers as they farmed their fields, carried their harvests and cleaned their homes. For being quite small, compared to most villages, it was lively filled with the sound of laughing children and adults talking. One figure stood out from the rest, she was older, much older, a patch covering her right eye and dressed in the traditional red and white garbs of a miko.

Kagome felt absolute happiness fill her heart at the proof before her, Nishiko was truly able to be trusted. In her glee she scooped up the startled kitsune, holding her tightly to her chest. Her face buried into the fur of Nishiko's neck.

"Thank you, thank you for bringing me home," Kagome murmured, "thank you, Nishiko."

She giggled when a small wet tongue suddenly licked her cheek, "you are welcome, Kagome."

The raven haired girl smiled brightly, cradling Nishiko in her arms like she would Kirara. The kitsune didn't seem to mind, cuddling up against her without resistance, her eyes ever forward watching those around her carefully.

"I will stop at nothing to protect you, Kagome," Nishiko spoke softly, "if any try to harm you, do not hold it against me for attack them to save you."

"Don't worry, these people won't, but I will keep that in mind when we travel."

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hi Kagome!"

"Welcome back!"

Villagers greeted her as she walked past. She waved back to each in turn, carefully making her way to Kaede. The elder miko stood patiently outside her hut waiting for her.

"Kaede-sama," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, where is Inuyasha and the others," Kaede questioned calmly, "is it wise for ye to be alone?"

"I'm not alone, I have Nishiko with me," she lifted up the kitsune for the elder miko's inspection.

"A kitsune? Is it strong enough to protect ye," Kaede asked as she pushed into her hut.

Kagome followed her, taking a seat on a mat near the fire pit. Nishiko curled in her lap, her head lazily rested on Kagome's knee, watching the elder miko.

"I'm sure if we had gotten into trouble Nishiko could have protected us, but nothing bad happened and she lead me all the way here," Kagome ran her fingers though the kitsune's soft blue-grey fur.

"That is an ideal amount of intelligence from an ordinary kitsune."

"But she isn't an ordinary kitsune, she is a youkai," Kagome exclaimed.

Kaede prodded the skin behind one of Nishiko's ears, "I am getting no reading of youki, are ye sure, Kagome?"

"Could you be more gentle? Even if I was an ordinary kitsune you are poking awfully hard," Nishiko grunted.

The elder miko's eye widened, "so ye are a youkai then. Why are ye like this?"

"It was a curse," she yawned, stretching further on Kagome's lap enjoying the petting she was receiving.

"A miko cursed her, you wouldn't happen to know of any way to reverse it, would you Kaede-sama," Kagome asked.

Kaede shook her head, "I'm afraid I wouldn't know of any such thing. If a miko did curse her, they would have been a miko willing to dabble in the dark spells and curses. I only deal with healing. Ye will have to find a dark miko, or one that at least knows the ways. I am sorry I can not be of more help."

"That's okay, I didn't expect the answer to come so easily. I promised that once I come back from my house that I would try to find a cure for her. Do you think it would be okay if she stayed here while I'm at home?"

"I don't see why not. Ye will not cause problems, will ye," Kaede pinned Nishiko with a hard stare.

"If you wish me to stay out of sight, I will remain in the hut until Kagome's return, but no I will not cause problems."

"Ye do not need to confine yeself to this hut, as long as ye promise to be kind to the villagers."

"You have my word."

"Thank you, Kaede-sama. I will be back tomorrow or the day after," Kagome gently rubbed behind Nishiko's ears before setting her gently on the floor and leaving.

"Will she be fine to head out to her home by herself," Nishiko peeked her head out the door.

"She will be fine. Besides, Inuyasha will return here following her trail and he will make sure she is safe."

"I promised her my protection, if she were to get hurt after such a promise, I will not be able to forgive myself."

Kaede sighed, "do not worry to much, Kagome is strong."

Nishiko slid from the hut to explore the village. She would probably be spending a lot of time within this village since it was where Kagome's home was located and it would be best for her to get familiar with the place.

* * *

Inuyasha stood sniffing the air near a fallen tree. The sun was beginning to set, an indication that it had been hours since they had last seen Kagome. After she took off, the group had decided to sit and wait, hoping that Kagome would turn back and return to them. They never thought she wouldn't return. She was never this reckless with her life.

"Where could she have gone," Sango asked, "she wasn't even headed in the right direction."

"This is all your fault, Inuyasha! Kagome could be hurt or dead for all we know," Shippo yelled, throwing an acorn at the hanyou's head.

Inuyasha snarled, "I know! Don't you think I know! She said she had to return for school! She needed to go for a couple of weeks for exams! I was just trying to think of some way that she could go home!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku cut in, "don't you think you could have picked a better route then to bring Kikyo-sama with us? No offense, but it hasn't been easy on Kagome with you leaving us to see Kikyo-sama and now you brought her into the group without consulting us first?"

"I wasn't thinking," the guilt in his voice was thick, "I just wanted her to be happy that I was thinking about her first."

"I'm sure if she understood that, things wouldn't have been so bad," Miroku offered, "but, it still would have hurt her feelings."

Kikyo sighed, "I am only here to help find the shards for the time she is gone, not take her place."

"We know this," Sango insisted, "but, Kagome doesn't!"

"The way Inuyasha worded things, could have been better," Shippo nodded.

His ears flattened to his head and his shoulders drooped, _Shippo is right. I really should have thought things out more. But, I got nervous and just spouted out the first thing I could think of. I didn't want her to know that I was trying to do something for her. Even if she knew that it still would have hurt her._

"Let's just find her, okay," Sango brought Inuyasha out of his self loathing.

He climbed over the tree and stopped, sniffing the air to see where Kagome had gone. Her scent trail started leading through the forest in the direction of the village.

"Her scent changed directions. She started heading towards Edo," Inuyasha glanced up looking at the trees, "but, how would she know? The sun isn't visible here and the forest is too dense to tell what direction is which."

"Maybe someone helped her? A ningen or a youkai perhaps," Kikyo offered, "it's not uncommon for people to walk these forests."

Inuyasha followed the trail, sniffing harder to try and find something that would explain Kagome's sudden change of direction. A slight breeze blew, bringing with it a scent he hadn't been able to pick up on before.

"A kitsune," Inuyasha drew in another breath, "I can smell a kitsune's scent mixing with Kagome's. But it's not a youkai, it's just a normal kitsune."

"Trust Kagome to wonder off following an animal to Kami knows where," Sango sighed.

Inuyasha quickly picked up Kikyo and took off tracking the scents. The remaining ningens and youkai climbed onto Kirara and chased after him. Hours passed before Inuyasha jumped, clearing the forest to land just at the outskirts of the village.

"Kagome's scent leads to the well, the kitsune is still within the village," Inuyasha stated as Kirara landed beside him.

Sango slid off the neko, "are you planning on looking for it?"

"Obviously it can talk," he stated, "otherwise Kagome never would have been able to find her way here."

"What if it was hurt," Shippo asked, "and Kagome picked it up and carried it here?"

"How would she know what direction to travel in all of a sudden," the hanyou demanded, "something had to have helped her!"

Kikyo hopped off of Inuyasha back calmly pointing at Kaede's hut, "why don't you ask the creature itself? It's there."

The group turned their head, catching sight of the blue-grey kitsune that was lounging in the fading sun upon the roof of Kaede's hut. Lazily it's bright violet eyes opened, turning it's knowing gaze upon them.

"That is no ordinary kitsune," Miroku stated clearly.

Inuyasha wasted no time, immediately jumping onto the roof next to the small vixen. Her head lifted to stare at him, unphased with his sudden action. The others approached quickly afraid that Inuyasha would hurt the small creature.

"Where is Kagome," Inuyasha demanded.

She gave him a blank stare annoyed he would ask such a question when he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry for his rude behaviour," Miroku said softly, "but we are worried for our friend. Can you please tell us, was it you that guided her home?"

Nishiko jumped down, straight onto his shoulders, "yes, I brought Kagome here."

The monk below her froze, his muscles tensed as if he feared she would dig her claws into his skin, "was she okay?"

"She is healthy and well. She returned to her home and promises to be back tomorrow or the day after."

"Why," Kikyo asked, "did you help her?"

Nishiko's eyes landed on her, their bright depths shining with a look of understanding, "you do not trust me. You believe I am playing a trick upon Kagome. You believe a kitsune never does anything without a trick involved. I owe you no explanation to why I would help Kagome. That does not concern you all. What concerns you is that she is safe and sound, completely healthy besides for the several scratches she received from running recklessly through the forest."

She moved to jump down only to be pulled flush against a woman's chest covered in pink cloth. Her face buried in black hair, as the woman cradled her.

"Thank you," Sango whispered into her fur, "thank you for keeping Kagome safe."

"She had her own reasons," Inuyasha snarled jumping down from the hut, "you heard her! She was using Kagome!"

"So what," Shippo yelled, "at least she protected her and brought her home safe! So what if she asked for something in return! It's only fair!"

"Shippo has a point," Miroku stated, "Kagome was lost and needed a way home and obviously this kitsune needs something that only Kagome can give, it's a fair trade."

"Kagome wouldn't have been lost if it wasn't for you," Sango pointed out, "Kagome must have felt that whatever the kitsune asked for was worth giving in order to make it home safe. If it was something Kagome didn't feel comfortable doing she would have said no, and dealt with being lost."

"Stop ganging up on me," Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"I see ye have all met Nishiko," Kaede chuckled as she rounded the hut, "come why don't ye all make yeselves comfortable inside."

Nishiko jumped from Sango's arms, making her way to the hut. Kaede smiled down at her, which she returned with a loud happy growl. The group waited for a moment before following the two into the warm fire heated hut. Kaede sat at the head of the fire pit with Nishiko lounging across her lap like she had done with Kagome earlier.

"If she truly is a youkai, you must trust her well to allow her to have such liberties with your person," Kikyo stated as she took her seat.

"Nishiko is kind," Kaede smiled fondly at the canine, "she told me everything and allowed me to know her life. She explained to me everything that Kagome told her, about why Kagome was alone. If Kagome told her that much and her story is now confirmed to be true, Nishiko can be trusted."

"Kagome told you about what happened," Shippo asked, cautiously approaching the kitsune.

She lifted her head, licking his cheek in affection, "she told me everything that happened. She also promised to explain why she wears such weird clothes and where her home is when she returned."

"Nishiko-sama," Miroku drew her attention, "why are you in your true form, if I may ask."

"It's a curse, placed on me by a powerful miko. She has long since passed and done so before she could undo this curse that was given to me by accident. I bare the burden another kitsune should have been gifted with."

"If Kagome thinks that we are going to go out of our way to help you break that curse," Inuyasha hissed, "she has another thing coming."

"Shut up," Shippo snapped, "this is your fault any ways so if we have to help Nishiko, you are the one to blame!"

His ears drooped against his head once more as he sulked against the wall of the hut.

"I am not asking her to go out of her way," Nishiko commented, "I am merely asked that if the opportunity arises that she gives it a try. She has already given me more then I can return. Her kindness has been so great."

"That's Kagome for you," Sango laughed.

"So if she has helped you so much, why do you still wait around in hopes that she will help you further," Kikyo asked.

Nishiko sighed, laying her head down dejectedly, "before her, I hadn't been spoken to in two hundred summers. No ningen, no youkai would even approach me, thinking I was just an ordinary kitsune. I missed conversation, speaking with someone with an intelligent mind. It gave me hope and it gave me happiness.

"She promised to try and help me with my curse, to once again restore me to my ningen form after three hundred summers. I can not help but wish to be around others again. To be given another start to life. It is selfish for me to ask her to return me to my former appearance, but I can't let a chance like this slip away. How many more years would I have to wait for another chance like this?"

"Three hundred," Shippo whispered, "that's a long time."

"Yes, it has been a very long time."

"Lucky for you," Sango smiled softly, "you found one girl who will help you, no matter what. Kagome will spend the rest of her life looking for a cure if she has to."

"I hope I will not be that big of a burden. A summer is the most I could ask for," Nishiko stated, "if she and I have been unable to find the answer in a summers time, I will no longer hold her to the promise."

"We will help too," Shippo insisted.

"Thank you," Nishiko licked his cheek softly, "you are very kind."


	2. The Lord of the East

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone that has read the first chapter! Thank you all so much for the favourites and the follows! It really really means a lot to me! And it's a great modivator! There for a while I was worried that I wasn't a good writer, and just didn't have to drive or the want to write. I'm so glad that isn't the case!

I want to give a special thanks to **minory-chan** for being the first to review my story! I'm really glad you like it and I hope that this chapter answers some of your questions you have!

I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed write it! I did some editing towards the bottom, if you notice anything that doesn't quiet fit, let me know. I can fix it, but I think I did a good job at just taking what I had and rewriting it to fit how I want things to go.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_The Lord of the East_

"I'm back," Kagome greeted the occupants of Kaede's hut enthusiastically.

The smile on her face fell when she noticed that Inuyasha was there along with Kikyo. Swallowing hard, remembering the words that Nishiko had told her, she ignored the two turning her attention to her friends.

"Kagome-chan," Sango and Shippo cried out in delight.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku greeted happily.

"It's good to see you guys! Sorry about leaving so suddenly," she blushed in embarrassment as she took a seat next to them.

"We are just glad you are safe," Sango smiled brightly.

"It's all thanks to Nishiko," Kagome scanned the hut, "speaking of her, where is she?"

"She was gone when we woke up," Shippo admitted.

"I'm here," Nishiko inched her way into the hut, "I went out to find something to eat. It would be impolite for me to ask Kaede to feed a creature such as myself."

Kagome scooped up the kitsune, holding her close, "you are just as much as person as we are. You deserve every right to ask to be treated as such."

"I do not mind," Nishiko nuzzled her neck, making herself comfortable in Kagome's embrace.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called out softly, "can we talk?"

She studied him for a moment, nodding when she decided that she could handle a talk with him. Inuyasha exited the hut, walking towards the well. Kagome followed after still clutching Nishiko. The kitsune remained silent, simply soaking in the warmth from Kagome's body. Inuyasha stopped under Goshinboku, noticing for the first time that Kagome still held the kitsune.

"Did you have to bring the kitsune," he demanded, an embarrassed flush on his face.

"I feel comfortable when she is around," Kagome stated firmly, "whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of her."

Inuyasha growled, glaring at the small creature, "I wanted to... I wanted to say..."

His golden eyes followed the blue-grey bundle of fluff as it cuddled closer to Kagome, nuzzling her neck. Kagome's eyes fell shut as she leaned into the small body taking comfort in her presence.

"Are you listening to me," he snarled angry that the kitsune was taking up all her attention.

"I'm listening. You said I wanted to say and then stopped talking," Kagome said, "I was just waiting for you to finish."

"That damn kitsune is marking you as pack, Kagome! And you are accepting it," he pointed accusingly at the youkai in question.

"I wouldn't mind being a part of her pack. She treats me well, Inuyasha. She spoke to me the whole time we walked to Edo and she let me tell her what was troubling me without her judging me for it. Would it be so wrong for her to be important to me?"

"You are a part of my pack," he whispered almost brokenly.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, I'm not sure how this pack thing is suppose to work. I'm ningen okay? So I don't see the harm in being a part of both of your packs. I'm not youkai, or even hanyou. I don't have to conform to your standards and if you don't like it, tough. Look, you hurt me, really bad. I think I deserve some time to myself, don't you think?"

"Do you think that kitsune can protect you all on it's own," he snapped, "do not be stupid Kagome, don't run off with that youkai when you barely even know her! You would be putting both of your lives at risk!"

"Don't! Don't tell me what to do! Just tell me what you brought me here to say and let Nishiko and I go without a fuss! It's all I'm asking," Kagome pleaded, "just let me have some time to heal, okay?"

Inuyasha frowned, his hands clinching into fists at his side, "I wanted to say I'm sorry, Kagome. You said you had exams that you needed to go home for a few weeks to study for. I was just trying to find a way to let you go home without falling behind on the jewel shard hunting."

"Thank you for admitting that you were going to let me go. But, I don't honestly know what you were thinking, or how you thought bringing Kikyo into the group would help. I don't see why you couldn't have just gave Miroku and Sango a couple weeks break so they could go back and see Sango's village and Mushin-sama."

"Kagome," Inuyasha gently touched one of her hands that was clinched in Nishiko's fur, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," she smiled at him, "I know you were only trying to help. Even knowing this, I need some time, okay? I won't be long and I'll even take Shippo if you want. That way you won't have to worry about him while you guys are busy looking for the shards."

"You really are going to go out on your own?"

"I have a promise to keep," Kagome nodded, holding her hand up when she noticed Inuyasha open his mouth, "don't tell me not to keep my promise. I want to do this for Nishiko. This is something I want to do, and I'm going to find a way to do it. So please, don't try to talk me out of it."

"You can keep your stupid promise, just stay by my side where I can watch you," he insisted.

"No, I'm going to do this on my own, with Nishiko's help."

* * *

"What do you mean you are going on your own," Sango exclaimed.

"I won't be alone. I'll have Nishiko and Shippo," Kagome stated.

"I'm going," Shippo asked excitedly, "you mean I actually get to go?"

"I already told Inuyasha I would take you," she nodded, "that way they can look for the jewel shards without having to worry about you."

"Do you think it wise to going out with only those two for protection," Miroku asked curiously.

Nishiko glared at him, baring her fangs, "I will have you know, I'm just as strong in this form as my ningen form."

"I mean no disrespect," he laughed nervously, holding his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm.

"Kagome will be fine in my care. I will not take on any fights that I do not deem necessary."

"Protect her, with your life," Sango patted Nishiko's head, "please."

"Gladly."

Kagome shook her head, "we should leave soon, if we don't we won't get anywhere before dark."

"Is everything ready," Nishiko sniffed the yellow backpack.

"I have everything we will need. Food, extra clothes, my sleeping bag. There isn't much else we could need."

"Let's go," Shippo raced out the door.

Nishiko chased after him. Kagome laughed, strapping her bag to her back. She said her goodbyes before following the two into the forest. She watched as the two kitsunes chased each other, weaving in and out of the trees around their path. Shippo's laughter and Nishiko's growls filled the air around her.

_Maybe, I should have stayed. Maybe I should have put up with Inuyasha and Kikyo, but something is telling me that I made the right choice. Nishiko, she helped me, now it's time for me to help her, _Kagome smiled as Nishiko peaked up at her from between her legs.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I stopped moving."

"Come along then," Nishiko said softly, rubbing her face against Kagome's leg, "let's move on forward."

"Where are we headed?"

"To find any village that might have a miko. That means a lot of frequent stops depending on how close the villages are."

"Don't we want to avoid villages," Shippo said thoughtfully, landing on Kagome's shoulder, "I mean, two youkai and a ningen? Won't they want to keep us out?"

Nishiko hopped up, landing on Kagome's other shoulder, "they might, but they won't realize I'm a youkai, only you. With you being so young, we can get past letting the people believe that you are just a weak kit that knows no fighting."

"You think they will buy it," Kagome asked softly.

"Only if Shippo refrains from illusions in a village."

"I can do that," he puffed up his chest in pride.

"Then that is the plan."

Nishiko jumped back to the path, bringing Shippo into another game of tag. Kagome let her eyes drift to the path before her. They were headed with a mindset to check every village. It would take a very long time, unless they could get information from a miko about one that knew dark magic and head straight there. There was no telling how many villages with mikos existed in Nippon.

They could spend years looking and never find what they needs. How would they find those villages with miko's faster?

"Nishiko, there has to be a way faster then asking each village," Kagome said spoke up.

"We could always ask the Lords or Ladies of the lands, but it could be dangerous. We never know if they will be kind or if they will kill us on the spot."

"Sesshomaru, he is Inuyasha's older half-brother. Do you think we could ask him for help?"

"Are you crazy, Kagome? He would kill us," Shippo exclaimed.

"I doubt he would kill us."

"We will head West at a later time, we are headed East right now, so we might as well finish our Eastern trip before heading in the opposite direction," Nishiko offered, "we will deal with the Western Lord when the time comes."

"Who runs the East," Kagome asked curiously.

"An ookami named Tetsuya. We will meet him, if we head deep into the mountains of the East. He will know all of the mikos on his land and can tell us if any might practice with dark curses."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?"

* * *

Nishiko was a much kinder leader then Inuyasha. She allowed breaks whenever Kagome or Shippo needed them. Sometimes stopping for breaks on her own accord just to enjoy the scenery. Kagome often carried the kitsunes, when they were tired or when she simply wanted to. Neither complained, both grateful for the breaks, their tiny legs having to work much harder to keep up a steady pace.

They had stopped for the night, bunkering down in a cave on a mountain side. A mountain Kagome was familiar with, the same one that Koga lived in with his pack. When morning rose, Nishiko set out to hunt and find food for them. She insisted that they saved the food Kagome brought for times when they couldn't find any.

"She is taking an awfully long time," Kagome said worriedly.

"She is a youkai, I'm sure she is fine," Shippo shook his head.

"Shippo, watch what you say," she chided, "she told us to keep it a secret, remember? You never know who could be listening."

"Right," he flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm going to go look for her, it's taking ridiculously long, she has never taken more then an hour before," Kagome calmly walked from the cave.

"Wait, I'll come too," Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

"Can you scent her?"

"Yeah, she went that way," he pointed to their right.

Kagome followed the wall of the mountain slowly. She didn't want to get lost and she didn't want to cause unwanted attention. The sound of laughter and a loud yelp echoed around them. Her heart quickened, thundering in her chest loudly. Racing forward she found several ookami youkai in the mouth of the valley.

One of the men stood, in his hand dangled a blue-grey kitsune by it's tail. They laughed about her misfortune of being caught. Before Kagome could even move they all disappeared into the valley to give their leader their prize.

"We have to hurry, Shippo, we can't let them kill her. She might have stood a chance against those six alone, but a whole pack?"

"What can we do, Kagome?"

"I don't know, but we have to try."

Forgetting stealth she ran straight into the valley, following along side the river. Her feet pounding hard against the Earth, only slowing when she could see the dens and the many ookami youkai that inhabited them.

"Kagome," Shippo whispered, "it's Koga!"

His small finger pointed to the black haired man, standing at the bottom of the waterfall. Ginta and Hakkaku stood on either side of him watching the guards approach. The six ookami knelt before Koga. The man that had caught Nishiko stood, holding out his prize. She yelped, trying desperately to dislodge herself from his hold. Every time she attempted to bite or scratch him, he shook her hard causing her pain.

The man raised his hand, pressing his sharp claws into Nishiko's stomach, preparing to gut her for her fur. Blue-grey kitsunes were rare and their pelts sold for good money. She let out a loud howl, trying to squirm away from the threat to her life.

"WAIT," Kagome screamed, "please! Please don't kill her!"

Shocked, he released the kitsune. She fell to the ground quickly scrambling to her feet, she ran forward and jumped into Kagome's outstretched arms. Kagome held her close burying her face in Nishiko's fur. Her tears soaked into the silky blue-grey coat.

"Kagome," Koga asked shocked, "what are you doing here? Where is dog-breath?"

She looked up, trying desperately to stop crying, "I'm not sure where he is. I'm sorry for intruding, but I couldn't let you hurt her."

"She is just a kitsune," the man who had tried to kill Nishiko laughed, "her coat will fetch a hefty price."

"She isn't just some creature that you can kill for money," Kagome took a step back.

"If that isn't what she is, then what is she," another asked her, peering at her with mocking eyes.

"She is my friend and my protector. If you kill her, I will be alone with no one to watch over me," Kagome wiped the tears from her face using the sleeve of her arm.

Koga walked forward, his men standing but staying in their place. He stopped when he noticed that Kagome was backing away from him.

"Kagome, I can provide you protection, far better then that small kitsune can. If you stay here, we can leave in a few days to find that dog-breath..."

"I left because I wanted too, not because I'm lost," she denied his offer.

"You left the dog-breath? Well, isn't that my luck," Koga laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, sobering he gestured behind him, "you are welcome to stay here."

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Kagome nervously noticing the hungry looks the ookamis were giving Nishiko.

"If I promise that no harm will come to you, or either of the kitsunes with you, will you stay," he tried again.

Nishiko leaned back, rubbing her nose against Kagome's. She looked to Shippo who gave an accepting nod.

"Alright, we will stay, but we can't stay for long, maybe a day or two," she stated.

"Our stuff, it's still at the cave," Shippo commented off handedly.

Nishiko let out a soft whine, hopping from Kagome's arms to fetch their missing belongings.

"That is surprising," one of the men commented, "she actually understands."

"While you wait for the kitsune to return with your stuff, why don't we go sit and talk," Koga gestured to the patch of grass near the river he had been standing on when she first arrived.

Kagome nervously followed him, lowering herself onto the ground. Shippo slipped down her chest to sit in her lap. Softly she ran her fingers through his tail separating the slightly matted strands.

"What brings you to the East, sis," Ginta asked occupying the spot to her left.

"I'm looking for someone," she answered honestly.

"Oh really," Hakkaku dropped down to her right, "and who would that be?"

Kagome blushed, "I forgot their name."

"How do you expect to find someone you can not name," Koga questioned sitting directly across from her.

Nishiko suddenly appeared, dropping the large backpack behind Kagome. She crawled into Kagome's lap lying across her legs and Shippo's.

"She knows," Kagome patted Nishiko's head, "she will lead me there just like she lead me home to Edo when I got lost in a forest."

"Why are you without dog-breath, what happened?"

"Inu-baka," Shippo crossed his arms angrily, "let Kikyo join our group."

"Shippo," Kagome chided.

"I'm only telling the truth! Inu-baka had Kikyo join us so that Kagome could go home for a couple weeks. He didn't think about how much it would upset Kagome by inviting Kikyo to come with us."

"I knew he wasn't bright, but I never thought he was really that stupid," Koga gaped at the small kit.

"I thought the same thing," Shippo nodded rapidly in agreement.

Nishiko laughed, the growling noise so soft Kagome almost didn't catch it.

"Not you too," Kagome huffed, "I don't need you all making fun of Inuyasha when he isn't here to defend himself!"

"He deserves it Kagome," Shippo exclaimed, to which Nishiko nodded.

"Even the kitsune thinks it's true," Hakkaku snickered.

"You are all hopeless," she shook her head, a playful smile on her face.

"If you aren't going to be travelling with Inuyasha any more," Ginta said excitedly, "then you can travel with us!"

Kagome smiled at him, "I don't think you would like to go where I'm headed after this."

"After we leave here we are going to go speak with Sesshomaru," Shippo shivered, sinking further back against Kagome.

The three ookami around her stiffened at the sound of the Western Lord's name.

"What would you want with him," Koga asked.

"He has information I need. I can only hope that because Rin likes me, he will at least let me walk away alive," Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Youkai Lords usually have a high honour around such a thing," Koga offered as reassurance, "as long as you pose no threat, the most he will do is turn you away."

"You know then," Kagome asked sudden, "about youkai Lords? Does that mean you know the Lord of the Eastern Lands?"

His eyes widened, "yeah, he is my father. What do you want with him?"

"I have a question for him, do you think you could introduce me?"

"I know most if not all of what he does, if you ask me I bet I can answer your question."

"I'm sorry," Kagome glanced down at the two in her lap, "I promised to only ever ask this question to the actual Lord or Lady of the lands. It's a bit of a secret that I'm not allowed to speak on without permission."

"Is someone controlling you," Ginta asked, the serious look on his face a cause for concern.

Kagome shook her head franticly, "no! No, absolutely not! It was just a promise! I'm trying to help a friend and they begged me to keep it a secret! Like I told Inuyasha, I'm doing this because I want to."

Koga raised an eyebrow, watching her with a calculating look, "if you are adamant that you wish to speak with my father, I will bring you to him on the morrow. For now, you can relax and rest."

"Thank you so much, Koga-kun," she smiled brightly, "that makes this so much easier."

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku showed Kagome around, getting her more familiar with the area. It had changed since the last time she had been there. Instead of only one large den, there were dozens lining the wall of the mountain. She even spotted females mixed in with the overly large population of males. It was nice to know that they were finally getting their lives back on track after Naraku had ruined it.

Koga had spoken to the pack, letting them know that Kagome and her two kitsunes were off limits and were to be treated with respect. After he was sure that everyone was compliant with his rules, he left to check around his boarders for any disruption or intrusion. Nishiko followed him, watching the Prince do his duties.

He was aware that the kitsune was following him. He couldn't see her and he couldn't hear her, but he could smell her. She smelt like heat lightning and rain. There was no denying she was a youkai, but not being able to sense her youki he didn't know what level of youkai. As far as he was aware, she was just like the many animal formed ookamis that lived in his pack.

They were the lowest form of youkai. The only difference between them and ordinary animals was their ability to listen and understand spoken language. As he finished his boarder inspection he sat down on a boulder, watching the forest. He waited, wondering if the kitsune would show itself.

"I know you are out there, kitsune. I can smell your scent."

Leaves ruffled as the kitsune slowly slid from her hiding place amongst the bushes. She studied him with her bright violet eyes. He raised an eyebrow, giving her a fanged grin.

"What brings you out here with me, vixen? Aren't you afraid that I might skin you?"

She tilted her head to the side, and twitched her tail in a way that showed she held no fear of him.

"Cocky, aren't you," he snickered, "well then, come, sit next to me. Even if you do not speak, I can."

With a nod she complied, sitting on the rock beside him. Her tail wagging happily, brushing against the bare skin of his side with every flick. Curiously he lowered his fingers into her fur, surprised to find that it was as soft as silk and ran through his fingers like water.

"You would think that a wild creature would have coarse hair and yet yours is soft."

He stayed silent for a while, simply running his finger's through her fur, letting his nails massage her skin. She let out a soft purr, laying down on her stomach pressing her body against his leg.

"Whatever you did, you won Kagome's trust. It might not be to hard to do, but you won her trust enough that she is willing to place her life in your hands. That is something she has a hard time doing. I understand why she left the mutt, and I'm sure her other friends ask this of you, but I want you to promise to protect her with your life."

She nodded, settling her head on his knee to watch his face.

"For some reason," he hummed, "I feel compelled to tell you how I met Kagome."

He spent the next few hours telling her all about how he met Kagome, all the times that he had gone to visit her during her travels, all the times he fought by her side, and how he eventually came to terms with the fact that she would never pick him.

"It's ironic really that she would finally chose to leave him and I no longer love her," he let out a hearty laugh, "my luck sometimes."

Her tongue gently brushed against his bare leg, near his knee, in an attempt to give comfort. He smiled at her, rubbing the soft spots behind her ears.

"Thanks for listening to my story," he smiled, "I know you could have left at any time."

She yipped, licking his nose when he leaned down far enough.

He chuckled, "I see why Kagome likes you so much. I'm glad she saved your life, vixen."

Scooping her up, he stood and began walking back to his dens. He had been gone for a long time and if he didn't return they would worry and go looking for him. She snuggled into his arms, allowing herself to be carried.

While she let Kagome carry her too, it was actually degrading for a youkai to be treated like an ordinary animal. She just couldn't find it in herself to care after this youkai had bared his heart to her, much the same way Kagome had done. If she was put down in the future when she got her ningen form back, so be it. It was worth the comfort she was feeling now.

"Let's get you back to Kagome," he stated, carrying her down to the den Kagome and Shippo were currently sitting in with Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Oh, there you are," Kagome stated when she caught sight of her missing friend, "she wasn't any trouble was she?"

"No," Koga sat down next to them, letting the kitsune rest in his lap, "she merely watched as I checked the boarders."

"Good, I know that she has a tendency to get herself into a fix," she laughed, rubbing the back of her head as she thought of this mornings events.

Nishiko glared at her and with a huff turned her back to her. Kagome shook her head in amusement at the childish like treatment. Though, it wasn't fair that she was talking about her when she couldn't defend herself.

"We're meeting your father tomorrow," Shippo suddenly spoke up, "what's he like?"

Koga thought for a moment, "he is a good ruler. He is firm when he needs to be and kind when he has been given a reason to be."

"He is there for us, but at the same time expects us to stand up for ourselves," Ginta supplied.

"He cares for his lands and governs his people," Hakkaku nodded.

"He is a ningen eater, isn't he," Kagome whispered the question she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Ginta and Hakkaku fidgeted, nervously looking between each other.

Koga sighed, "he is."

Nishiko stiffened in his hold, her whole back going ridged. Instantly she sprang from his lap and into Kagome's. The raven haired girl stared in shock as the kitsune pounced onto her shoulder and circled around behind her neck. Her teeth were bared, her fur standing on end. Kagome reached up and gently rubbed her nose.

"It's okay," she whispered, "Koga-kun, Ginta and Hakkaku all used to consume ningens too."

"That's not it," Shippo shook her head, "she trust them, it's the fact that you will be walking into a Lord's domain. He has right to chose what he will do with you. If your question offends him, he has right to eat you."

Kagome stared in shock at Shippo, "are you serious?"

"I won't let that happen," Koga stated firmly, "he won't consume you. You will walk healthily away from your meeting with him."

Her shoulder relaxed a little, but Nishiko stayed tense, her body wrapped as tight as it could be around Kagome's neck without causing her problems.

"You need to calm down," she told her, "you wrap yourself any tighter around me and it's going to hurt me."

Nishiko whined, burying her nose into the soft spot behind Kagome's ear causing her to giggle.

"That tickles."

"She is really worried about you," Ginta frowned, "she has marked you as pack and right now she is trying to reassure herself that you are okay."

"Is that what this is," Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Yes, it's a thing canines do to reassure themselves that things are okay," Hakkaku nodded.

"Maybe if she is this worried, we should just head to the west and see Sesshomaru."

Nishiko shook her head no.

"That would be a bad idea. I mean we already came this far, to turn around now," Shippo left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"You are right," Kagome sighed, "everything will be fine."

"I promise," Koga stated.

* * *

Kagome nervously knelt down on the small square pillow. Shippo sat on her right shoulder and Nishiko sat rigidly in her lap. She couldn't help but be intimidated by the man sitting in front of her. His long black hair was pulled into a low pony tail, his bright blue eyes so much like Koga's, were trained on her, watching her every move. He was handsome, but the feel of his youki was daunting.

"What has brought you here, ningen," his voice was calm and soft, not what she had been expecting.

She wrung her hands in her nervousness, unable to meet his gaze, she looked around the room taking in the intricate paintings on the walls. They were alone, just the four of them. That was the hardest knowledge for her to swallow. Forcing her hands to still, she connected gazes with the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

"I came to ask if you could tell me where all the dark mikos resided on your lands," she squared her shoulders, asking the question without hesitation.

"Why would you want to know of such information? Are you planning to learn the dark arts," Tetsuya raised an elegant eyebrow at her.

"No, I don't plan to learn any dark spells or curses."

"Then what do you need the information for? If you do not plan to learn the arts, which I would never give you the information to do, why do you request to know?"

"I made a promise to a friend," she started, her eyes now staring at the floor, "I promised her I would help her and in order to do so, I must find a dark miko that can cure a curse."

Tetsuya watched her carefully, "what kind of curse?"

"My curse," Nishiko stated calmly, walking off Kagome's lap to sit in front of her.

"Nishiko," Kagome reached out trying to grab the kitsune.

"Don't worry, Kagome," she glanced over her shoulder, "I'll be okay."

She nodded, her mouth dry.

"So you aren't just an ordinary kitsune, you are youkai stuck in your true form," Tetsuya laughed, "how disgraceful. Your youki is so weak that it disappeared with the curse."

She didn't rise to the bait. If she spoke out against him, he would refuse to give her the information she sought. Instead, she released her youki letting it snap around the room, flooding it briefly with a bright blue light. When the light dimmed, she knew she had his attention.

"I keep my youki in check," she stated simply, "I do not wish to draw attention to myself. While I retain my strength in this form, it's a lot harder to properly fight in."

"So you seek a way to return to your ningen form? How long have you been cursed?"

"Three hundred summers," she didn't hesitate, "I am seven hundred summers old."

Tetsuya's eyes widened, "you are Nishiko, the daughter of Yuzuru."

"Yes, I am the eldest daughter of Yuzuru," she nodded.

"I heard tales of how you disappeared and never returned. You were believed to be dead, killed during the same time your father perished."

"I was there, protecting our lands. I could only do so much in my condition. Unfortunately by the time we were able to defeat the enemy, my father had lost his life."

"Why now do you seek a cure, when you should have done so many years ago," he questioned her.

"This is the first time in three hundred summers I have been able to come across a miko that was willing to lend me a hand. One that believed my story that I was wrongfully cursed."

"So you have tried then, to find a miko to lift your curse. It is not hard to believe that they wouldn't trust a youkai."

She huffed, "it left me in a bind."

"How did you meet," Tetsuya connected eyes with Kagome, "why did you decide to trust this kitsune? Vixens are tricky creatures."

Kagome smiled softly, "I met her when I was lost in a forest. I had ran away from my friends. I accidentally woke her up and she asked me if I was lost. I admitted I was and she offered to take me home in exchange for me to help; to find a cure for her curse.

"She told me her tale and how she became this way, she bared her life story to me in exchange for my trust. After that, I couldn't go back on my promise. I have to see this through."

"How do you know she was telling the truth?"

"Because, I just know."

"Bold words for a ningen," his eyes narrowed, "if she were to turn on you, you would never be able to save your life, miko or not."

"If I turned on her," Nishiko stood up, angrily baring her fangs at Tetsuya, "it would be a dishonourable act. She has given me the one thing I have wished for the past three hundred years, it would be disgusting and dishonourable for me to turn against her after everything she has done for me."

"And what was that? What could that ningen give you?"

"She gave me a reason to live. She gave me hope, she gave me happiness. She took away my loneliness."

"And she became the first member of your pack," Shippo added, "the pack you had longed to have that your parents denied you."

Nishiko nodded, "I wished not for power, or for lands to control. All I wanted was a pack of my own. It is selfish of me to ask her to help me further by helping me cure my curse, but she insists that I deserve it."

"You do," Kagome stated firmly, "she deserves to have a choice on if she is in her ningen or true form. But, with my level of skill I can not help her alone. I need the help of a dark miko. Please, will you help me, us?"

"I will give you the information you so desire on one condition."

"Name it," Nishiko watched him through narrowed eyes.

"You will ally yourself with my lands. Any pack or army you raise when you take back over your families lands, will aid mine if there is ever a need," he stated firmly.

"Done," Nishiko walked forward and gently held out her paw.

He reached down and grabbed it, feeling her youki tickle over his skin, sealing her agreement.


	3. The Dangers of Trust

**A/N: **I want to apologize to everyone if you were waiting for chapter 3 to come out! I didn't mean for it to take so long, but I am a mother of a 4 year old, who is as sick as I am, and I work a full time job. Which, normally is okay, doesn't bother me much, but my schedule due to moving call types, went from high value to small business, has been all kinds of wacky and over the weekend I worked 18 hours of over time. I'm just a little tired, just a little. My last day off was Tuesday and my next day off isn't till Saturday.

Before I begin writing up chapter 3, I also want to apologise if there was any confusion with reading chapters 1 and 2. I forgot to add the 'break lines' to tell you when the story was changing from one setting to another. So I went back and updated both chapters with the lines so that there won't be any further confusion. I also will start making sure the break lines are added in from now on.

I'm pushing past my writers block. I thought I would NEVER get this chapter done! I hope it's okay, I'm having a hard time coming up with stuff to write that isn't just the main plot. I only proof read it once. Kagome is suppose to call Koga, Koga-kun at all times and Nishiko calls him Koga-sama. I do apologise if I forget to add the kun or sama.

**Japanesegirl13: **I'm surprised, I've never been told that my chapters are too long before. A lot of my stores are well over 10k words per chapter and these chapters have barely reached 6k. I know they tend to get lengthy, I have a really bad habit of just writing and writing... and writing... And I picked Nishiko because it means 'Child of the West'. I picked it, because her father ruled over the Western part of the Northern lands. So he named her for it.

**Minory-chan: **I'm glad you liked the scene with Inuyasha and Kagome. I like the idea of those two still being friends. I don't want to make Inuyasha a bad guy. As for the relationship question you asked, you will just have to wait and see.

**Anime pirate 13: **Thank you for the review! I'm hope you don't regret following this!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_The Dangers of Trust_

"Kagome," Koga called out when he noticed the group walking past his den.

"Hey guys," Kagome greeted, easily taking a seat with her three favourite ookamis.

"We felt a burst of youki, is everything okay," he worriedly glanced over her body for injuries.

She laughed, "everything is fine. It was just my friend showing your father her worth."

"A youkai," Ginta leaned in closer, "are you sure you aren't under someone's control? You know you can tell us."

"She isn't," Shippo swatted at his head, "our friend is someone we can trust."

Koga's eyes landed suspiciously on Nishiko. Her bright violet eyes stared back at him, blinking in an innocent way. He shook his head, _if the vixen truly was a youkai, she would have spoken up when she was almost killed yesterday. There is no way she is the youkai, she would never allow herself to be treated like a pet. So then, where is this youkai Kagome is speaking of?_

Decision in mind, he interrupted the conversation still continuing around him, "if you wouldn't mind, Kagome, I think I would like to travel with you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," she shook her head, "you have a pack and I know you are still looking for Naraku. If you joined us it would only take you away from your duties."

"My father always looks over my pack when I am gone, so do not worry about them. And as for my search for Naraku, as long as dog-breath is still out looking for the shards, he will turn up eventually."

She faltered, she didn't have a good excuse for not allowing him to come. It wasn't that she didn't like him, or that she wouldn't enjoy his company, but it would render Nishiko into acting like a completely ordinary kitsune. Her blue eyes connected with violet, silently asking for help in her decision. Nishiko gave a slight nod, only enough for Kagome and Shippo to have picked up on it.

Forcing herself not to sigh in defeat, she lifted her head to smile at Koga, "sure, I would love the company."

"This means for once Koga will actually have to travel with us, rather then leave us behind," Hakkaku stated.

Kagome laughed, knowing how often Koga raced off leaving his two in the dust. They chatted for hours while the sun set. They even shared dinner together, before Kagome carried Nishiko and Shippo back to the den that had been cleared out just for their stay. She perched herself on the bed of furs, her heart heavy.

She knew how sad and lonely Nishiko was, being trapped in her animal form. Since Nishiko was worried that someone would figure out her weakness and use it against them, it would reduce her into acting like nothing more then the lowest class of youkai. She would have to go back to how her life had been the last several centuries.

"Do not be upset or worry over me," Nishiko licked her cheek to draw her attention, "I believe that having Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku along for the trip will make things much easier. I'm only a small kitsune, they will be much better suited in a battle. And Koga's relation to the Lord of the East could make befriending the others much easier."

"But, what about you," Shippo asked, "won't you be lonely?"

"I won't be lonely, I will be here, with all of you. I do not need to speak to lessen my loneliness."

"What happened yesterday? Between you and Koga, I mean. I know he doesn't know you are a high class youkai, but somehow, I sensed that you two became closer."

"He bared himself to me. Told me how he met you and how he watched over you. It is amazing how loyal and caring ookamis and inus are."

"You are envious of him," Kagome sighed, running her finger's through her soft fur.

"He has every thing I have ever dreamed of having," Nishiko curled into a ball on her lap, "it is hard not to wish I could have what he has."

"Well, we are a start," Shippo offered, "and once we get you back to your ningen form, we will help you take back your lands and then you can start the pack you always wanted."

"You would do that, for me," she questioned, her voice soft almost unbelieving, "I could never ask that of you. I have already asked for far too much."

"Shippo is right," Kagome grinned, "we will help you get back on your feet. But, in return, you have to promise us a place in your pack, in your lands and your home."

Nishiko's small furry lips pulled up in a smile, showing off her sharp canine teeth, "it would be the greatest honour to house you both and keep you as a part of my pack."

"It's settled," Kagome grinned, "now let's sleep, we set off in the morning."

* * *

Nishiko walked at the head of the group, with Shippo walking diligently beside her. She knew their destinations better then Kagome did giving her the responsibility to lead them in the right direction.

"Where are we headed Kagome," Koga asked calmly, not truly caring of the destination.

"Just to a few villages and then my friend said we should stop by and see the Southern Lord as we will be near there. We will stop by a few more villages in the south before heading on to the West. Once we get there, we will see how things go," her voice grew anxious towards the end, her nervousness about speaking with Sesshomaru hard to hide.

"Why do you need to speak with the Lords," Hakkaku questioned, "they are all just a pain and any questions you ask they will demand something in return."

"I kinda figured when Tetsuya asked for my friend's alliance in exchange for the answer to our question."

"That sounds like my father," Koga nodded thoughtfully.

"It's worth it," Shippo called back, "we promised and we will see through to the end."

"I thought Kagome promised," Ginta watched the small child in confusion.

"She did and I made a promise too."

"And what would that be?"

"To help her make all her dreams come true," Shippo stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Silence fell among the group for several hours. They continued forward, all comfortable simply listening to the sounds of the forest around them. As they crested a small hill, Shippo gave out a cry of excitement, rushing down the slope towards the village at the bottom. Nishiko let out a loud yip, racing forward to block his path.

He stopped in shock seconds before running into her, "what is it?"

A soft snarl resounded from her throat, her fur standing on end and her hackles raised. Her head whipped around to stare at the village. Along the boarder several men patrolled, holding weapons at the ready. Human as they may be, if they fought now it would ruin any chance they would have to speak with the dark miko that resided there.

"What do we do," Kagome crouched down next to the upset kitsune.

Nishiko gently grabbed the fabric of Kagome's sleeve and tugged before letting go and nodding towards the village.

"So I go in," she asked for verification.

She nodded eagerly.

"We can't let Kagome go into the village by herself," Koga shook his head, "that would be suicidal. We will go in with her, guards or no. They are only human."

Nishiko let out a soft hissing like noise before she bit his ankle in warning. He gave a soft yelp, not having seen her move. He moved his foot back an attempt to keep her away from his person.

"What's the deal, vixen," he glared at her, "you would risk her life by sending her unprotected into an unknown village?"

She shook her head, easily pouncing onto Kagome's shoulders.

"She will go with me. It's better this way," the miko offered, "she will be there to protect me and I will still be able to make it into the village without any problems. If the guards caught sight of you, I would never be allowed into the village proper."

She nodded again, glad that Kagome had caught on to her worries and fears. Koga huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed on the small kitsune, not for the first time did the thought that she was the youkai Kagome spoke about crossed his mind.

"Fine," he grunted, "but we will stay here within ear shot. If things go wrong, scream and we will come help you."

Kagome stood easily and walked calmly down the slop. Mindful that while the ookamis hearing weren't as good as Inuyasha's it was still much better then any humans. She waited till they were at the bottom of the hill before she spoke.

"You got really upset when Shippo almost raced down here," worry filled Kagome's voice.

Nishiko let out a soft sigh, "this village does not bode us well. They are worried about youkai attacks to have ningens guarding their boarders. Even dark mikos do not trust youkai. Some hate youkai far more as it could possibly have been a youkai that had persuaded them to dabble in the dark arts."

"Should we head on then and forget trying here?"

"We have travelled this far. It would not hurt to check. If she attacks, do not fear, nothing will befall you."

"I trust you."

Kagome tried not to be nervous as she walked past the guards and into the bustling streets of the busy village. If the guards even so much as thought she was there to do wrong, they would be outed before they could even begin. Everyone ignored her, walking past as if she wasn't even there. She glanced down at her outfit realizing she should have put on her miko garbs. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt made her stick out like a sore thumb.

A soft gentle voice started her out of her thoughts, "what brings you to this village, miko?"

Kagome spun on her heels starting startled at the gorgeous brunette. She wore the red and white of a priestess, but her aura around her was dark, stained with the arts that she regularly participated in.

"I came here to speak with you. I heard that I might be able to learn how to cure a curse from you," Kagome offered, knowing honesty would be the easiest way to go about things.

"A curse? What kind of curse," she curiously glanced her over, "would it have anything to do with the four youkai that was sitting at the outskirts of the village?"

Her brilliant blue eyes widened in shock. She could barely even feel their youki, and even then she could only do so because she knew they were there. How could this miko tell so easily?

Before she could answer the miko's question, she posed another one, her dull brown eyes locked with violet, "or maybe the one that sits upon your shoulders."

Shocked and scared, Kagome took a step back, as if distancing herself from the dark miko would take away the knowledge she should not have had.

"Do not be afraid, Kagome," Nishiko reminded her, "I am here to protect you. Yes, miko, it is for I that we quest a cure. Do you know of such a way to restore my rightful form?"

"I would not know of such a thing and even if I had, I would never give a youkai such information. You are less of a threat in that state."

"She is honourable," Kagome snipped, "she deserves to have her life back."

"She is still alive," the miko chuckled bitterly, "but, as I said. I do not know the information you seek. Leave quickly and take the disgusting creatures with you, or we will have no choice but to attack you."

The woman of the future opened her mouth to argue only to be stopped by a cool wet nose pressing softly into the side of her neck.

"We leave, Kagome," Nishiko gently, "we should not waste time."

"But..."

"We will continue our search, this village is no longer safe and I will not have you in danger."

The miko called out to them as they turned and began leaving the village, "you will not find what you seek. Secrets of curses like that have long since faded with time. As time passes, it takes with it many traditions and one such as that has been long lost."

"Do you think she is right," Kagome asked when they reached the bottom of the hill, "do you think we are looking in vain?"

"It could be as she said. Three hundred years have past and possibly my changes to return to my ningen form have too. But, I have lived too long like this without any hope to finally receive it and allow one bitter miko to take it away so easily," Nishiko stated firmly.

The walk back up the hill seemed longer than the decent. Kagome spent most of the time in thought, worried over what the miko had told them. If what she had said was true, they would never be able to find the cure and her promise to Nishiko would have to be broken. She wouldn't let that happen, she would stop at nothing, she was too determined to see this through.

"What happened," Ginta inquired, "you weren't gone too long."

"She knew that you guys were here and as soon as she knew I associated with youkai, she refused to answer any of my questions and turned me away," Kagome offered, it was mostly true.

"How did she know that," Hakkaku glanced at the seemingly oblivious village.

"I don't know," Kagome started at the ground nervously, how had she known?

"Could it have been when I got too close," Shippo whispered, worried he had caused a hindrance to their promise.

"No," Koga shook his head, "some mikos are better at sensing youki. Or it could be as simple as a barrier around the village that allows her to tell what and who gets too close."

"I knew we wouldn't find the answer so easily or so soon," Kagome sighed, "but, I can't say I wasn't hopeful that for once I would might actually have good luck."

* * *

Several days and villages passed had put them no closer to finding the cure. It had only brought them closer to the Southern Lands, territory they weren't as familiar with. The lands ruled by Lord Kyo, a tiger youkai. None of the ookamis knew much about him as he tended to avoid the canine species as most felines did.

Comfortable with their pace, they settled down for lunch near the outskirts of a village. Kagome stayed in the small clearing, clearing out an area for a fire pit to cook the food that Ginta and Hakkaku were out hunting. Shippo helped collect rocks to build the small circle to enclose the flames while Koga was left to search the near by forest for kindling.

Nishiko followed, helping him collect the small twigs. Gathering several sticks into her maw, she trotted up to him. He knelt down, holding his hand out allowing her to drop them into his open palm. His deep blue eyes studied her.

"There are times, vixen, when I believe you are the youkai Kagome is attempting to help, and other times," his voice trailed off for a moment, deep in thought, only starting again when she gently nipped his fingertips, "other times, I find that you allow yourself to be treated to much like an animal. A normal youkai would be shamed to be treated like that."

Her head cocked to the side, as if she didn't understand what he was trying to say. He let out a sigh and stood. Continuing into the trees he listened to the tiny paws that faithfully followed behind him. Nishiko was well aware that ningens and youkais alike only believed her to be a low class youkai because of the way she allowed herself to be treated.

She loved the attention Kagome and Shippo lavished her with along with Hakkaku and Koga, who she had grown close too, but it served two purposes. To keep her from loneliness and keep others from finding out about her weakness. A part of her felt guilty for continuing this facade around the ookamis she had grown to trust and care for even in the short two weeks they had been travelling together.

"Come vix," Koga called out when she had fallen behind.

Racing quickly she jumped onto his shoulders. He lifted his free hand and ran his fingertips through the silky fur on her head. She let out a soft rumble that sounded akin to a purr.

"It is odd," he began talking again, "Kagome trusts you, more so then any one she has ever met. I wonder why that is. What is it that you and her hold so in common that binds you tighter then even she and dog-breath?"

Nishiko watched his face as he spoke. Something in his eyes shined so familiarly. Sadness and loneliness echoed in the dark blue depths, reminding her of the same emotions that had not so long ago held her captive. Her chest ached and her guilt grew, nearly weighing her down. She feared that allowing him to come along had done nothing but pain him.

"It's funny," Koga let out a dark chuckle, "there was a time where I would have given anything for Kagome to look at me with so much trust and adoration. But, at the same time, I would have wanted more then just friendship. How ironic, that after all this time, she is here and no longer does my heart beat for her."

Nishiko whined, rubbing her nose against Koga's neck in a poor attempt to comfort him.

"She is still my friend and she still has a place in my pack if she ever so desired it. And that, is what drives me to protect her. If I only knew who this youkai was, it would put my fears to rest. I can't help but worry that this youkai is controlling her. Kagome is easy to trick, easy to take advantage of. Her kind heart and nature leaves her too bare to this world."

She leaned back, shocked to find he was travelling with them simply for Kagome's protection. She wanted him there to help in fights to make sure that they would never be out numbered and he wanted to be there to protect Kagome, from her. Her mouth opened, to put a rest to his fears, to give him a little piece of mind.

A scream came from the camp, forcing the two into action. The small kitsune jumped into the clearing moments before Koga entered behind her. Kagome was backed up against a tree, a large snake youkai reared up in front of her baring his large fangs. Koga watched in awe as Nishiko disappeared and reappeared as she slammed into the youkai's side, forcing him to topple over.

He moved quickly to the startled miko, "where is your bow?"

"Over there," she pointed to her bag where the piece of wood rested against the yellow fabric.

"Go get it, just in case this fight attracts more youkai."

Kagome nodded and complied. Nishiko wrestled with the youkai, trying desperately to keep out of the reach of his body. If he got a hold of her, she wouldn't be able to wiggle her way out of it. Koga appeared at her side. They exchanged a nod, silently explaining their plan. Nishiko ran to the right and Koga to the left.

The snake automatically went for the larger enemy, survival instincts kicking in. Koga easily side stepped the snake's attack, causing his face to slam hard into the ground. He hissed angrily, rearing back to find his target again. A light weight landed on his head moments before claws buried themselves into his eyes, blinding him.

Agony tore from his throat moments before an arrow pierced it instantly turning his body to ash. Nishiko yelped as the burn of holy energy singed her paws and she fell to the ground. Koga picked her up gently, noticing the darkness of the fur around her feet.

"Is she okay," Kagome dropped her bow and rushed to his side.

"Her feet might be raw for the next couple hours, but she will heal quickly."

"I hurt her," the pain in her voice made Nishiko whimper.

Koga handed the kitsune off to the worried miko, "I don't think she likes that you are upset. She knows you were only helping and would rather you do so then to stand on the side line feeling helpless."

"But, I endangered her."

"Youkai don't see it that way, Kagome. She simply sees that you cared enough to fight an enemy stronger then you to help her. She sees it as your loyalty to her."

"What happened," Shippo came bounding into the clearing with several large rocks in his arm.

Ginta and Hakkaku pushed through the forest seconds later carrying a skinned and gutted deer. All three had concerned looks on their face.

"A snake youkai attacked Kagome," Koga answered as the miko tended to the wounded kitsune, "vixen and I got it away from her and Kagome killed it with one of her arrows."

"It hurt her," her voice was low and filled with guilt.

Shippo dropped the rocks and quickly ran to their side, "Kagome-chan, she was trying to protect you. It shows loyalty that you fought with her."

"Koga-kun said the same thing, but..."

"It's canine instinct," Ginta stated as he began helping Hakkaku cut the meat into strips.

"We know, because we are canine too," Hakkaku nodded in agreement.

"So, you aren't mad at me that I hurt you," Kagome outright asked Nishiko.

She shook her head, licking the hand that was nearest to her face. Kagome sighed in relief as she finished wrapping Nishiko's front paws. Gingerly, she picked her up and cuddled her to her chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you are safe and even more so that you aren't upset with me. Next time, I'll shout a warning, so you have time to get out of the way."

"That would alert the enemy to your plan of attack," Koga squatted down and helped Shippo build the fire, "a simple injury like that is worth the death of the enemy."

Kagome glared at him, "maybe to you. I just can't do that again. I can't knowingly hurt her, or you, or any of my friends. I just can't."

"It's okay," Shippo smiled brightly up at her, "that is what makes you, you."

"It's nice to know that we will never feel the purity side of you," Hakkaku shivered at the thought.

"While the food is cooking, I think I'll walk to the village," Kagome stood, carrying Nishiko with her.

"Okay," Koga nodded, "be careful, call if needed."

"Things have been rather well," she murmured almost as if she was talking to herself, "while we haven't found what we are looking for, we haven't ran into any trouble either."

"Don't jinx it," Shippo called out to her retreating back.

"I am not angry or even upset with you. It does not hurt that bad, my feet are already healing. I'm glad that you fought with me. Like they said, it proves loyalty," Nishiko spoke up as they exited ear shot of their group.

"I'm glad," Kagome cuddled her closer, tucking her head under her chin, "it's just... I hurt you."

"Think nothing of it. The pain is only momentary, had that snake gotten to you, death wouldn't have been. I told you before, I will never allow you to be in danger and if that means getting hurt in the process, so be it."

She sighed, knowing that Nishiko would never back down on what she believed, "you have been spending time with Koga-kun a lot. Every time we set up camp, you always follow him. Last night you even slept next to him."

"Have you seen the pain in his eyes? He is worried that the youkai you promised to help is trying to control you, is using you."

"He thinks I'm in danger. But, that doesn't answer my question."

"You did not address a question," Nishiko answered, "however, I will answer. I find myself drawn to him. He is what someone like I would look for in a mate."

"You like him," Kagome gasped, "then why don't you do something? Would it really hurt for Koga to know?"

"I believe that if he figures it out, it would not harm him to know the truth. For now, I still remain firm that they do not know. Even if I did something, would now really be a time for such a thing? I am trapped in this form and who is to say we will ever find a cure? Ookami mate for life, he would never tie himself to an uncertainty. And he is the son of a Taiyoukai."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you not noticed that youkais don't tend to mate with different species? Taiyoukais are more hard pressed to keep to the standards. He is also a higher class then I. Sure, I will hopefully rule over my ancestral lands, but those are nothing compared to ruling over one of the four main lands. I have belittled myself too much to be able to amount to much in the eyes of a Taiyoukai."

"What do you mean belittled," Kagome glanced down into bright violet eyes.

Nishiko gave a soft chuckle, "the main reason Koga-sama has not yet realized I'm the youkai for sure, is because I allow you to treat me like an ordinary animal. Something that is disrespectful and a mockery in youkai world."

"Why didn't you tell me," she exclaimed, "I wouldn't have..."

"I want you too. I do not care what others think of me. I enjoy the attention after so many years alone. I do not begrudge you for it. I am appreciative."

"Shippo knew too, huh? He knew that I was making you seem weak."

"He is aware, yes."

She sighed in defeat, "you won't tell Koga-kun then?"

"I will not tell him of my affection until I have returned to my original form."

"Then we will just have to try harder to find the cure."

"Why is that?"

"There is another out there that loves Koga-kun, but he does not love her. The sooner he knows of your feelings, the sooner he can consider returning them."

Nishiko laughed as she shook her head, "there is no need to rush. Things will turn out how they are meant too."

Quiet settled over the two as they entered the village. As every village before, no one cared or took notice of them entering allowing them to freely walk the roads. Kagome followed the pull of dark magic to find the miko they were looking for. Her hut resided on the far side of the village, a sign that the towns folk knew of her meddling in the darker practices.

Kagome knocked softly on the wall near the mat. A old woman pushed the matting aside, peering at them with dark black eyes.

"What is it you want with me, miko," her eyes narrowed

"I was wondering if you can help me. You see, my friend, she got cursed and now we are trying to find the cure," Kagome offered.

The miko looked at the kitsune in her arms before glancing around. Several villagers had stopped to see why the pure miko would be speaking to a corrupted one.

"Come in then," the miko retreated into her hut, leaving the invitation floating in the air.

Kagome glanced down nervously at Nishiko. Receiving a nod, Kagome gulped and pushed past the bamboo. She stopped in the doorway, taking in the hut. It was cluttered with pottery and herbs. Dark magic hung heavily in the air, making her even more uncomfortable then before.

"You are daring to enter into a dark miko's hut, pure one," the old lady croaked, "even more so to bring a creature one such as I hate more than anything."


	4. Planning Ahead

**A/N: **So our family just got a little bigger. Adopted a dog from our local pound. Princess, as my daughter named her, is a 10 month old pit bull lab mix. She is perfect, brindle in colour. She is going to keep me active. I need to lose weight, or at least I want too.

Any ways, I'm hoping that this chapter won't take me near as long as the other chapter did. But, I won't make any promises.

I want to thank everyone for baring with me and patiently awaiting my next update! You guys are amazing!

I do apologise that this chapter is so short! But, I honestly like where it ended, so I'm not going to make it any longer.

**Japanesegirl13: **Thank you. I will try to use dono from now on. Not to sure on that thou. I've always used sama.

**Kristina. .3: **I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_Planning Ahead_

She was backed into a corner. She could try to flee now, but the dark miko would only follow. She could call for her friends, but that would be putting more then just her and Nishiko in danger. Nishiko even more so as she was still injured from the fight earlier and unable to walk. Anger built white hot inside her, boiling up and spilling.

"How the hell does everyone know that she is a youkai," the words fell from her lips without any thought, "it's impossible! She doesn't allow any youki to show!"

"Foolish child. You asked the lord of these lands for information. It would only be his duty to warn us about your approach. We even know about the youkai that are keeping you company," the hidden meaning in her words sunk deep into the pit of her stomach.

The ominous sensation that settled over them seemed much like the feeling she got before Naraku would strategically attack. Tetsuya had led them into a trap and cornered them with no escape. Kagome just couldn't understand, was it his way of testing Nishiko's strength, or was his plan to have her killed? What would he gain by her death?

"You can yell if you want," the miko continued, "however, there is a spell on the hut. The son of the Eastern Lord will not be able to hear you, the kitsune is hurt and you are untrained. Tell me, pure one, how do you expect to help the youkai in your arms if you can't even help yourself?"

"Don't listen to her, Kagome," Nishiko commented, "she is trying to mess with your mind, filling it with lies. Ignore her words, we can make it out of here. We just have to try."

"In your condition, what do you think you can accomplish," the rough voice of the miko bit deeply into both of them.

"I'm stronger then you give me credit for," Nishiko snapped.

She chuckled darkly, her thin aged finger pointing to a small bowl. Inside it burned incense that filled the room with a heady smell.

"What is it," Kagome looked down at her friend.

"I've never seen it before," Nishiko sniffed, "it doesn't smell like anything I've ever smelt."

"Don't worry," the miko moved over to her shelves, "it will not hurt the miko, but you, however, will just have to wait and see what it's side effects truly are."

"Why are you doing this," Kagome felt foolish for asking.

"Did you really expect a dark miko to assist you? Did you really think we would help you? As if any of us can," her laughter sent chills down Kagome's spine, "the knowledge of the cure you are asking for is an art long since faded with time. There is not a single ningen in the world that would know of such things, and as such, there isn't a single youkai willing enough to get close to a miko to have learned.

"You are searching in vain, and I am going to put a stop to that. I will make it so you will not need to find the cure."

Nishiko began to growl with her teeth bared and her hackles raised. Kagome was in no danger here, the miko was only threatening her life.

"Run, Kagome. Go back to Koga-dono and escape this village," she demanded, her voice firm, "this miko wishes only for the death of youkai. Protect them by leading them away from here."

"I can't leave you," she moved to tighten her arms only to find them empty.

Nishiko stood in the center of the hut. Her small legs were slightly shaking from the pain, but her face was filled with determination. She glanced over her shoulder and gave Kagome a smile of encouragement. Her violet eyes flickered to the door, a plea for her to run. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes, with a slight nod, she pushed open the matting and ran.

* * *

Her legs felt weak as she pushed herself faster. Her lungs cried for air. Her body begged her to stop and rest, but she couldn't. She had to make it to Koga and warn him of the dangers. She had to ask him to save Nishiko. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She had let her friend down, she had left her there alone in that hut with the dark miko. Something even dangerous for youkai like Koga to deal with on their own.

"Koga-kun," she cried out when she got close.

His head snapped up, his eyes scanning over her instantly taking note that Nishiko wasn't there, "what happened? Where is vixen?"

"The miko," she finally stopped just inside the clearing, "she knew. She knew that she was a youkai. She said that... that... Tetsuya told her we would be coming. She planned... She sound proofed the hut."

"Does that mean," Shippo asked with large fearful eyes.

"She is still in there," Kagome gasped out, "she said I should run, to get you guys to leave the village and never look back! Please, we can't leave her. I know it's dangerous. But, she..."

"We will get vixen back," Koga stood up, "you wait here with Shippo. If we don't come back soon, flee the area, okay?"

She nodded, forcing herself to sit near the fire. Her body felt numb, her cheeks frozen from the wind and her tears. She had left Nishiko there all alone. What kind of friend was she to allow such a thing to happen? She had never ran before, but that look in her eyes as she asked her to leave. They were haunted, as if she had given up hope and accepted death.

Shippo crawled into her lap, wrapping his small arms around her neck in comfort, "she will be okay. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku will protect her."

"Shippo," Kagome whispered hugging him to her chest, "the miko told us that no one knows that cure. Not ningen or youkai. She isn't the first one to tell us this and I think Nishiko believes it."

"Why do you say that?"

"When she asked me to leave her eyes were filled with such sadness as if she had finally come to terms with what she believes to be her fate. As if she was ready to give up on living."

"She can't die. We have only begun looking for the cure. She can't give up on life until we have exhausted all possibilities. And even then, she means too much to us to just let her go," the whine in his voice caused pain in Kagome's heart.

"We can force her to live if that isn't what she wants," Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, "it's unfair of us to ask her to live in such a state for the rest of her life."

* * *

Her throat was raw from breathing in the heavy incense. It burnt thick in the air, causing her to cough occasionally when she took too large of a breath. The miko avoided her, moving quickly to counteract her attacks. Her power remained strong, while Nishiko became weak. Her legs felt decrepit and wobbled with every step. Her heart beat faster to make up for the loss of oxygen.

Nishiko attempted to lunge at the unguarded miko, only to fall onto her chest. The world spun around her, turning dark. The miko's laughter hung in the air as she began to lose consciousness. Unwilling to allow the miko an easy victory, she pulled herself back onto her feet. A grunt escaped her as pain erupted in her purity burnt feet.

"Give up, kitsune. If you just give into the darkness, there will be no more pain," the miko taunted.

"Pain is momentary," she snipped, trying to focus her eyes on the still laughing woman.

"That is true, but you are prolonging it more then necessary. If you are simply stalling to save your friends, you can stop. They are headed this way."

Fear and anger festered inside her, propelling her forward. Her fangs sunk deep into flesh. A cry of agony tore from the miko. Her hand raised, glowing in a dark purple light. Nishiko closed her eyes preparing herself for the death she had known was coming. The miko's hand descended towards the small body still clinging to her's. Suddenly the hut exploded.

Fragments of fired clay and wood rained down around them. Nishiko yelped as a piece of wood smacked her nose. Her hold on the miko was released and she fell limply to the ground, unable to right herself she laid in the rubble. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku stood surrounding the place the hut once stood. Dark looks covered their faces conveying their anger.

"So, you have come to save this weak youkai," a shield appeared around her protecting her momentarily from the angry ookamis, "what is so special about her that you would risk your lives?"

"She is a part of our pack," Ginta called out to her, "be her kitsune or not."

"It doesn't matter about her class, she belongs with us and we will do anything to protect her," Hakkaku exclaimed.

The miko's eyes widened as hysterical laughter spilt from her lips, "you think she is a..."

Her sentence was cut short with a cry of pain. The forgotten kitsune at her feet laid with her teeth buried deep into her bare foot. The shield around them dropped. Hakkaku raced forward and pulled the miko's arms behind her back, holding her still. Ginta stood in front of her, his deadly sharp finger nails mere centimetres from her neck. Koga gently scooped up the weak kitsune, holding her gingerly to his chest.

"You may kill her," Koga offered Ginta, "my father will not be upset with us, for she threatened our lives as well as the lives of those in our pack."

The miko struggled to remove herself from her prison. Flaring her powers, it merely sat at the surface of her skin. Hakkaku gritted his teeth as his palms began to burn. Ginta quickly flicked his wrist, tearing his nails across her throat. Blood sprayed him as the miko renewed her struggle, her breaths came in gargled pants. Hakkaku released her, allowing her body to drop to the ground.

Without looking back the group of four walked back towards camp. They would have to leave the area. While the miko was dark and shunned by her people, the village still wouldn't take kindly to them killing one of their own.

* * *

"Is she okay," Kagome asked feeling a sense of deja vu.

"I'm not sure what herbs that woman used, but I think with some time and a bath to remove the blood from her mouth, she will get better," Koga offered the limp kitsune to Kagome.

Gently and fearfully she reached out and took her, "I'll go find a hot spring."

"There is one directly to the north of here," Ginta pointed to the path, "let us know when you are done."

"I will hurry. I don't think you boys like being covered in blood either," Kagome's nose scrunched up in disgust.

She fetched some supplies from her bag before heading in the direction that Ginta had pointed her in. Her feet moved her forward while her mind swam with thoughts. _The miko knew we were coming. Tetsuya told her so. Maybe we shouldn't ask the Lords for their information, maybe we should just stick to the original plan. But, then again, it could take months to find the right villages. But, if what she said was true..._

_No matter where we look we will never find the answers we are looking for, but we can't give up hope. We can't do such a thing. We will continue to look no matter what. Until we have turned over every village, there is still hope. There has to be._

"Kagome," Nishiko's voice was weak, "watch your step."

She halted mid-stride, glad the kitsune had caught her in time. Right at her feet laid the pool of hot water. She would have fallen in and soaked her clothes. She hadn't brought any extra for herself as she had only planned to bathe Nishiko.

"Are you alright," Kagome asked as she knelt next to the water.

"I'm alive," she offered, "I just can't move."

"She must have used some sort of paralysing herb. Within the next few hours, you should be okay."

"Why did you not do as I asked," she sounded defeated.

Kagome gently placed her in the water, washing the blood from her face and the dirt and debris from her body, "do you really think that I could just leave you? I knew with the three of them, they would be strong enough to save you."

"I am glad that they were able to get out unharmed," Nishiko sighed.

"I know that you have given up hope," startled violet eyes snapped up to her face, "but, that is exactly what they want. They want us to give up hope. They don't want you to ever return to your rightful form. They are just trying to discourage us. I know there is a way, there has to be."

"And if there isn't," Nishiko asked softly, "will you deny me, my death then?"

"No," she couldn't stop the tears that rain down her cheeks, "if there is no way to return you to your rightful form, I would never be selfish enough to force you to live stuck like this. It is not my choice if you live, but until we have exhausted all possibilities, you have to remain alive. Because if there is a way, we will find it."

"Thank you," her lips pulled up showing her canines in a smile.

Sleep overtook her, allowing her to escape into a realm where there was no pain. Kagome took a deep breath and forced herself to stop crying. Carefully she used her shampoo and conditioner on the blue-grey fur. She couldn't help but smile when she saw just how beautiful and shiny the coat was when properly cleaned. She laid out the towel on the ground before placing the sleeping kitsune on it. Wrapping her in the soft fabric, she carried her back to camp, leaving her bathing supplies for the men.

"We are done," she stated as she entered the clearing for the second time, "I left some stuff for you guys to use on your hair. Use the bright blue one first and the dull blue one second."

"Thanks, sis," Hakkaku nodded, talking off into the forest with Ginta.

Koga sat with Shippo in his lap finishing the rest of his dinner. As soon as she sat down, Shippo bounced onto her shoulder, peering down at the snoozing kitsune.

"Is she gonna be okay," he questioned in a whisper, afraid to wake her up.

"She is going to be fine," Kagome smiled at him, "she is just a little weak. Whatever that stuff was, it paralysed her."

"In a few hours it will fade," Koga grabbed another piece of meat and handed it to Kagome, "eat, I know you didn't do so while waiting for us to return."

She gave a humourless chuckle and accepted the food, "I should have, but I couldn't stop worrying that you guys wouldn't get there in time. I'm only ningen and I run so slowly."

"You shouldn't be down on yourself. Actually, you deserve credit. You ran the whole way from the village to here without stopping and I know most ningens wouldn't have made it even half way without needing a break," he frowned, not liking the way she put herself down so easily.

"I just feel so useless," she stared at the venison in her hand, "I couldn't do anything. I've never used my powers on a miko before. I've never used them without my bow either. What good am I to you, or anyone for that matter, if I can't protect or save myself without my bow in hand?"

"Listen," Koga pulled her attention, "what if we found a pure miko who was willing to train you? Do you think learning how to control your powers would stop these fears and doubts?"

"How would we find someone willing to train me? If they even knew that I associated with youkai they would turn their back on me in a heart beat."

"Then you will just have to go the village on your own. Of course, I'm sure vixen wouldn't allow that. She would probably follow you, but like you said no miko, without being told, knows she is a youkai. So, you could just say she was a pet."

"It would waste time," she murmured, her eyes going back to her friend on her lap, _time I'm not sure we even have._

"What if, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and I search the southern villages for dark mikos while you stay in a village to train," Shippo suggested.

"That would work, but the mikos would know you are youkai," Kagome sighed.

"So," Shippo shrugged, "all these mikos you have seen in the Eastern lands knew. What difference would it make in the Southern lands?"

"Take the opportunity," Koga smiled brightly at her, flashing his fangs, "you can leave the miko hunting to us."

She laughed and nodded, "fine, we will talk with vixen about what she thinks in the morning."

* * *

"Do you think it wise for you to allow them to go village to village looking for dark mikos," Nishiko asked from her spot on a fallen log.

"I think, if they want to go on their own, we shouldn't hold them back," Kagome sat down next to her, letting her fingers run through her clean fur.

"They only want to do so because you feel as if you are inadequate," Nishiko stated, causing Kagome to flinch, "whatever that hanyou has done or said to put such feelings into your head, he needs to be punished for. You are not useless Kagome. In every fight, everyone has a purpose. In that fight, your purpose was to give me strength. You helped me stand even when my body was in pain. And you brought our friends to rescue me when I was on my last leg. Your fast decision saved my life."

"I should have been able to save you myself," Kagome sighed, "I just want to know how to protect myself. I want to be able to help in situations that I can't help in now. I want us to be safe even if it's just us."

"I'm not saying I disagree with you."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I will stand by your side, whatever your decision, but I still have to ask if you truly think that the ookamis and Shippo will be okay to search the south alone."

"To be honest," Kagome shifted her foot in the dirt pushing it around, "I was thinking that you would go too."

Nishiko's head snapped up, "why would I do such a thing? I would not leave you alone in some village I know nothing of. If this was the North, I would be inclined to find a miko on my ancestral territory and then I would feel comfortable leaving you alone, but only then. Dangers lurk everywhere in this world and I will now allow my promise to your friends, or my own vow to you, be broken."

She frowned but complied, "I think they will be fine on their own. They are strong and have been through so much worse. I really need to learn to fight."

"Then it's settled. When we find a village in the south that we can trust, we will stay there and the others will go off on their own."

"Nishiko," Kagome pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "do you think in a couple weeks I could return home. I missed my exams and will need to take the make-ups."

"Exam," she cocked her head in confusion.

"Where I'm from everyone has to go to a place called school where we learn and are educated. Every now and then they like to see what we have learned, so they created tests to show if we have learned what we were suppose to or not."

"Getting an education is important," Nishiko nodded, "when you are ready, we will return to your village. Like before, I will stay at Kaede's and await your return."

"How long do you think it will take to make it to the southern lands," she hopped down from the log and headed toward their camp.

Nishiko jumped onto her shoulders, "it is possible that it could take several days, and then there is no telling how long it will take to find a suitable village."

"As long as I'm back in Edo within three weeks."

"Just shy of a full moon cycle. We will make it be so."

"Thank you."

"Who were you talking too," a masculine voice spoke up startling the miko.

Kagome's hand flew up to cover her heart, "I was just talking to my youkai friend. But really, Koga-kun, do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

"You should have felt my youki," he gazed at her curiously.

"I guess I'm just lost in thought is all. I miss my friends, you know?"

"I have never seen you go so long without them," he nodded, "what is your friend's decision? Is she okay with just you and vixen staying in a village to train while we hunt out the mikos?"

"She said it wouldn't be a problem. She even told me that in three weeks time, I will be able to go home for a while. You guys would be able to go back to your den and rest."

"I am glad you think of us," Koga smiled.

Kagome laughed, "of course I do. You guys are my friends."

"Tell me, Kagome," he turned around and started walking with her, "how is it that your friend can hide her youki so well, that none of us sensed her?"

"You know, I honestly don't even know the answer to that question."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "are you not close with her?"

"Of course I am," Kagome smiled brightly, "it's just... I trust her. So I don't need to know those kind of things."

His eyes widened and he nodded. Glancing down at her shoulders he noticed that Nishiko was wrapped lazily around Kagome's neck. Her head laid on her shoulder facing him, her bright violet eyes watching his dazzling blue. _There is more going on here then we are allowed to see. This kitsune must be a part of the youkai's pack or litter. It is probably here to watch over Kagome and report to the youkai about what is going on. And yet, I still can't shake the feeling that there is more to her then just that._


End file.
